


Love In The Bottle of Whiskey

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Sketchy [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Chase is drunk, honestly, when he isn't? He sits on the floor and wonders what would happen if his best friend is with him.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Sketchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love In The Bottle of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> It's another one from the sektchy "drawings" i did for funs, and well...it just went down xD
> 
> It's basicially Chase trying to masturbate. . .

Glass bottles where rolling on the floor another emptied fast after the earlier one. When the beer was not available there was whiskey yet to drink. The tears were running down Chases face his eye bloody his mouth parted and his body so tired after everything. He wanted a person in his life. Someone to go on a walk with him, someone to hug, someone to fuck. He wanted that one person and wanted them even more right now in the state of the misery he was finding himself. He still was not drunk yet. He was telling himself even those he was shitfaced. He was not capable to stand up anymore legs laying on the floor his back glued to the beds side. Fuck this. Fuck everything. Fuck me. He was screaming in his head not able to not make his word sound like a slur of spit and alcohol. He was going to get up soon. The bottle of whisky almost empty in his hand. There was another one in small bar in his living room.

His eyes opened even tho he was only about to blink it seems that he took a short nap. His head still spinning his legs still not listening to his need for a refill. so he sat there just looking at his devastated body. His stomach started to grow bigger after the amount of beer he was lately drinking. He did not look even close to the hero he was friends with. The hero that was probably fucking some lad or lassie he saved from the evil world. 

God this guy was so perfect. Especially now that Chase did not have anybody to make love to, so he was sexually frustrated. “Heh,  _ Make love to _ ” Chase huffs. He was so sure they were in love. That he was loving Stacy and she was him. But it seems that from the very start of their relationship she was willing to jump into pants of every of his friends.

Now that Chase thinks about this. Trying to get another drop out of the bottle he can’t believe how blind he was. How Stacy was putting her hands on Jackie’s arms. How she was always so happy to sit on his legs. How she was so...so fucking clingy to him. 

He recalls the time Jackie was sitting on the couch in front of him almost falling asleep but trying so hard to play board game with them. He was tired and yet fighting so strong to be with his friends. Stacy was sitting just next to him. And Fuck. Chase saw her hand going up and down Jackie’s leg he saw how she was squeezing on his shoulder. Why was he so blind back then. Why didn’t he reacted. Why wasn’t it him touching those muscular legs. He tried his best to not let himself change his memory too much, but suddenly it was him sitting next to Jackie. It was him holding his arm and smoothing his leg. So perfect man, being with him as a friend for so long. And Chase yet had to find out about his whole body. His perfect fit muscles. 

Chase found himself tracing his hand on the imaginary body of his friend. And he jumped with his own revelation that yes, he was ok with that, and yes, his dick was also okay with that. He panted putting down the bottle on the floor. The glass rolled and touched another one with a soft clink. He pulled down his pants and boxers, lifting his shirt a little bit. When he leaned on the bed side. He was looking down at his body hating how he was not muscular as he should be. Compared to Jackie? He was such a shit. He was pretty sure that Jackie's dick would be bigger as well. Standing proud and thick. He gulped. 

His brain was making different scenarios in his head, but he settled to one where Jackie is kneeling in front of him and leaning down. His naked glory showing all his perfect muscles. 

He would probably lean above Chase and Chase would moan in this state he was in everything was fuzzy so he kissed his own hand to feel something when he was so sure Jackie would be such a good kisser. He got the point when he was fully mouthing on his hand. And his right hand moved down and started to scratch his belly. Of course Jackie would do it, he would tease him and sooth his trembling sides. Chase is not sure how it would go, but he imagines Jackie circling his hand around his cock. He would probably kiss Chases neck, so Chase stops mouthing in his left hand and puts it on his neck, pinching himself just so gently to imitate a little bite Jackie would left. Chases right hand is moving up and down his dick feeling how he is getting fully hard. Skin retracting and dick getting so much bigger in his hand. Chase moans. His imagination works so well. He moves his hips a little further away from the bed and he sits cross legged. He tugs on his dick gently and pulls his closed hand down, milking himself. He moans and his imagination goes further. Now one hand pumping his dick the other squeezing his balls. He yelps. Jackie would be so good at this, wouldn’t he? Chase knows he ha way more experience than Chase. Another proof he was not in the best relationship with his wife. He gags. Somehow those thought making him even more miserable. Left alone in the flat, drunk and fapping to his perfect, best friend. 

Chase moves his hands faster trying to finish himself off, but theres suddenly a pink in the phone just laying forgotten on the floor next to him and he does not cares about the stickiness on his hands. He takes the device and sees the name on it. THere are few messages and one of them is from Stacy, another mobbing text, how Anti put it some days ago. He blinks and he is not sure what he did, but his dick is still quite hard and he murmurs getting back to squeezing it. he moves his hips a little trying to fuck his own fist and suddenly theres someone hovering above him. He jumps startled. Is he crazy or is it literally Jackie there. 

“Of course you are drunk” Says Jackie, but he sounds sympathetic instead of mad like usual. “Do you remember that you called me” And Jackie’s hand is so soft on his forehead when he moves his hat down and fixes his hair a little bit. And Chase leans over laying his head on Heros shoulder. “You okay?” He asks not really knowing what to do. 

Chases sobs and his hand starts pump his dick. And Jackie tries to ignore it and gently puts Chases shoulders back. “Hey Buddy you gotta…”

“I can’t do it.” Brody says and his face is stained with tears. “I can’t finish” He squeezes his dick and hiccups. He looks at Jackie and Jackie looks back brown eyes meet the blue and Chase is leaning over. Smacking his lips to Jackie’s. Hero gasps not being prepared for this. And chase mutters on his lips “Please, fuck me.” Chase is so done. Too drunk to even properly say those words. And Jackie smiles at him liking how red in the face Chase is and it’s first time he does not finds it as disturbing as ever. 

Jackie leans down and softly kisses Chase’s cheek. “Not now, Chase” He moves his hand to gently pat on Brody’s shoulder. 

“please” And he tries to kiss the hero again. But the man moves his Head back. 

“Come on, buddy” He suddenly feels Jackie pulling him up and helping him limp to the bed. Jackie is murmuring something to him, but he was on a verge of passing when they stepped into a bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe second Chap with some morning sex? But I dont know, yet :D


End file.
